7:32 AM
by brokensmiles143
Summary: 7:32 AM- Their eyes meet. 7:33 AM- He's hooked. / Austin catches Ally's attention through the window of his mother's car.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Please read the A/N at the bottom, it determines whether this story gets finished or not. The story's pretty much unedited, so excuse anything. Enjoy(:**

"Austin hurry up!"

Austin involuntarily groaned and squirmed from underneath his covers at the sound of his mother's voice. He subconsciously started reaching around his bedside table to grab his phone. Being the awkward kid he is, he somehow (don't know how this is possible) managed to lose his balance and roll right off his bed, wrapping himself further into his sheets as he fell.

Smooth.

Two unsuccessful minutes later, Austin eventually found his phone and read out the time.

6:57 AM.

Fuck.

He carelessly threw his phone away and peeled the blankets off of his skin. He let out a long sigh as he sulked his way to the bathroom. You see, most seventeen year olds would be asleep at 6:57 (unless their school system made people wake up and an ungodly hour). To be fair, Austin would be too.

On this particular Saturday morning, Austin Moon was up bright and early (quite irritably) for one sole purpose only. A doctor's appointment. Yes, a stupid doctor's appointment. Apparently he was supposed to get a few shots for some cancer that he was never gonna get in 329287301 years. After getting dressed and whatever, Austin and his mom were out the door. He got into the passenger seat of his mothers car and looked at the time.

7:14 AM.

* * *

"Okay okay, I'll be there in 15."

Ally shut off her phone after listening to her best friend talk and talk for a good twenty minutes. It was 6:45 when she woke up, only because Trish called her 12 times about this new guy she met.

Yawn.

Now to top things off, she had to meet Trish at some new coffee place that just opened up. Ally said that she'd meet Trish in 15 minutes, and yet she was still in her bed. Oops. She bolted out of her bed and went to brush her teeth. After applying eyeliner and a few coats of mascara, she ran downstairs. To her surprise, her dad was downstairs making a pot of coffee. He lifted his head to her and smiled.

"Did you want any coffee?" He questioned.

Ally shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm gonna go stop by and get some with Trish." She smiled and grabbed an apple. "I have to go, but I'll see you soon okay?" She kissed his cheek lightly before rushing out of the door. She walked to her car and got in. She adjusted her mirrors and turned on the radio. She cringed at the sound of pop songs that blared through her radio. Ally tried tuning the radio, but all the radio stations seemed to play the same songs.

Ugh.

She finally settled on blasting Led Zeppelin through her speakers. She inwardly sighed before starting up her car. After a few minutes, she glanced over at the time.

7:16 AM.

* * *

7:28. It was 7:28 AM and they were still on the road. Austin's mother tried to make small talk with him, asking him about his studies and such, but Austin wasn't up for talking. He was especially tired and just stared out the window. He tried to turn on the radio, but his mom just gave him a hard glare before he sunk further into his seat.

Needless to say, Austin was kind of an awkward kid.

Traffic was especially bad today. Apparently a lot of people had this insane idea that waking up before 8 AM on a daily basis was ok. He stared straight ahead and saw red light. Another red light. It was probably the third one in a row, and he was just _so_ bored. At least they were in the lane that was supposed to turn left, and that was the last turn to arrive at the doctor's office. He glanced at the time once again, trying to make time go by faster.

7:32 AM.

He tried passing the time by staring out the window like people did in the movies. Y'know when people are totally deep in thought and start contemplating life? Yeah that. The road beside him was completely empty until a gray convertible slammed on the brakes and stopped right next to them. He examined their car. It was slightly dirty with a few scratches here and there. His eyes roamed everywhere from the mirrors to the tires. Austin had been just a little obsessed with cars when he was younger. Only a little. Sarcasm intended.

His eyes stopped on the girl in the drivers seat. She had gorgeous flowy chestnut curls that ended right by her ribs. She looked so calm and innocent, and for some reason, Austin couldn't tear his eyes off of her. Without thinking, he lifted his right hand and knocked on his window a few times, hoping to get her attention. When she didn't spare him a glance, he let out a small huff and knocked louder and more urgently. She whipped her head towards him and tilted her head slightly with curiosity. Her eyebrows scrunched together ever so slightly. He let out a smile and mouthed a small greeting towards her.

"Hi," he mouthed.

* * *

What is happening.

Those were Ally's first thoughts as she stared at a goofy haired, bleach blonde guy. She became extremely flustered, not gonna lie, when he started to smile at her. Her eyes visibly widened. She nervously stared back, not even sure if it was her that this was all directed to. After he mouthed words to her, she immediately began looking around her car and to the car beside her to see what else he might be staring at. Well the driver in the next car over was a middle aged bald man who was in the middle of eating a sandwich.

So he actually _was_ talking to her.

She turned to look at the stoplight for a split second. Still red. She then turned her head again to look at the blonde boy who had stolen her attention. He was still smiling at her, surprise surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her lips formed a thin line, then averted her gaze to anything else. She turned down the radio slightly, interrupting the loud music of the Beatles. Her eyes glanced at the time.

7:32 AM.

She couldn't help but to look back at the boy. She turned her head to the left once again, and of course, the blonde is still staring at her. His eyes twinkled when he looked at her, but to be honest, she was a little freaked out. For some reason though, she couldn't stop staring at him. She took notice of how gorgeous his eyes are and how she wanted to run her fingers through his hair. Just being honest here.

It seemed like forever before she gathered the courage to smile back at the boy. It was a faint smile, but the boy seemed to brighten at the sight. He gave her a toothy smile before she started to giggle softly.

Right when Ally was about to mouth something back to him, she was snapped out of her trance by the sound of angry cars blaring their horns furiously. She snapped her head forward and saw that the stoplight changed colors.

It was green. Green meant go.

Ally nervously swallowed and looked at the blonde one last time. She wasn't sure how to feel. Why was she so hung up over this guy who she hasn't even properly met? She just couldn't leave him for some reason. But no matter the reason, she had to. So with all the horns numbing her senses, she did what was only logical.

She stepped on the gas.

* * *

He watched as her car sped right past him. Of course she would've left, he hadn't even talked to her properly, but something in her big chocolate eyes made him think that she didn't want to leave. His face immediately filled with horror and sorrow as he watched cars fly right past him. He had to see her again. He jumped in his seat and faced his mom. He began slapping his mom's arm furiously.

"Mom merge lanes!" He pointed to the lane next to him and placed his hand on the steering wheel. His mother stared back at him as if he was bat shit crazy, because right now, she thought he was. He saw the expression on her face. "Please mom? It's important!" He pleaded and made his eyes widen.

His mother eventually gave in (damn his puppy dog eyes) and merged lanes to follow the girl's car. His heart immediately began to beat even faster at the thought of chasing her. He looked farther ahead and was eternally grateful for the red stoplight that was approaching. As they stopped, he realized that the girl's car was two or three cars ahead of him. He started to panic slightly before placing his hands on the steering wheel again.

"Mom merge lanes again!" He pleaded. His mom gave him the "_are you fucking with me_" look before questioning him.

"Austin what's going on?" His mother asked.

"Mom please, just merge to the left lane okay? Then you can make a U turn and then we can go to the doctor's office okay?" Austin talked quickly yet smoothly. His mother gave a long sigh before moving into the left lane.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I guess it's nothing the doctor can't figure out," his mother explained. Austin rolled his eyes as they landed on a pretty gray convertible.

_Just a few more inches._

As the first car in their lane drove away, Austin's car slowly became adjacent to the girl's convertible. He smiled brightly before knocking on the window again. Loudly.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

She turned her head again, and surprise filled her eyes. He couldn't smile any bigger. Panic flew through his body as he realized that they both had to be places, and couldn't keep up this weird meeting much longer. He found a pen on the mat by his feet and scrambled to find something to write on. He looked around to the backseat and quickly snatched a Chinese food takeout menu that had been left after buying lunch one day. He took the pen and wrote in huge size 10 digits. He capped the pen and shoved the paper onto the window so that the girl could see it.

Hopefully she would understand.

* * *

What

The

Hell.

He was there again, in plain sight. He had knocked vigorously on the window once again, and of course, it captured her attention. How did he manage to do that? She couldn't help but to smile at his goofy lopsided smile that he had sewn onto his face. He scrunched his eyebrows together before looking all around for a few things. She kept an eye on the stoplight this time, because she had a feeling if she missed the light again, people would be utterly pissed.

She glanced at the boy one more time, only to see a pink paper plastered onto the window of the car. The window where the boy was previously apparent. The paper had all kinds of writing on it. The thing that really caught her attention were the messy numbers that were written onto the paper. 10 digits. Her eyes widened in realization.

She was getting hit on through a window.

She didn't know what to do. She could always take the number and call him, or she could just wait it out and see how many more of these encounters she has with him. Curiosity swept over her as she thought. What was the worst that could happen? They could talk, get to know each other, and become friends. Or something more. Who knows? Seventeen year olds need excitement too.

She shrugged her shoulders and found a pen.

* * *

He watched as she contemplated his action. He noticed how adorable she was when she scrunched up her nose while she was thinking. He smiled when he saw her reach around for something. He smiled even bigger when he realized that something was a pen. He was honestly just so happy right now.

But apparently, the universe was not on his side.

The light for his lane to turn had just turned green. As the cars in front of him moved forward, his mother stepped on the gas and pushed them forward.

His face filled with shock. "Mom wait!" He cried.

"Austin we have to go!" His mother replied. It was still only 7:49 AM. He rolled his eyes once again. He immediately took off the paper from his window, unbuckled his seat belt, and reached behind him. He smothered the backseat window with the paper in hopes of the girl getting his number.

As the car made a U turn, Austin threw his legs over the little bridge that separated the drivers and passengers seat and made his way to the backseat.

"Austin what are you doing?" His mother cried out. Her son was acting absolutely crazy right now.

He shook his head and sat in the left most seat in their car. He took the paper and put it up to the window to see if she could get the entire number from this view. As soon as he knew that it would be impossible to read the numbers from the distance they were at, he took the paper off of the window and slumped into the seat.

"Austin what's wrong with you today?" His mother scolded. She had just witnessed her son jump over the compartment and run to the backseat in the span of one U turn.

_"What's wrong?"_ He thought. Only one thing.

He didn't know if she got his number.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I haven't been on here in months, maybe even close to one year. It's just that I've joined a bunch of sports and stuff and I don't have a lot of time to write. I don't know why, but it was kind of a struggle to write this. I just remembered about fanfiction maybe two days ago and realized that I should upload something. So here it is.**

**In all honesty, I don't read much right now. I still get alerts sent to my email, and all the new chapters are just sitting in my inbox folder, unread, because I promise myself that I'm going to read them. There are about 30 chapters that I haven't read yet.**

**I don't really have a growing interest for this as much as I did. I used to put out new chapters every day, and now it's more like when I get the time or desire to do this.**

**So here's the deal. If you liked this chapter, then please LISTEN. If I get a good response for this chapter/story thing, then I will continue it. It might not be tomorrow or this week, but it will happen. If I only get a few requests to finish this, I'll just leave it be and let you guys imagine how you want it. It's really up to you guys.**

**Idk man, It's 1:11 AM right now and I'm tired. And I wrote this entire thing in one day and it's so rushed, unedited, and sloppy. I'm not even sure I liked how this turned out.**

**And as for The Person Beyond, I'm not sure when I'll be updating that. I hate stopping a story in the middle, so I'm thinking about finishing that. I'm really sorry about all of this.**

**I love you all, and thank you for everything xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, as promised. Thanks for the positive feedback.**

Isn't 7 supposed to be a lucky number? Well it sure wasn't lucky for her.

7

She got 7 numbers.

And half of them weren't legible.

After that whole car incident thing, Ally drove as fast as she could to The Roast (the coffee place that she had finally learned the name of). When she got there, she quickly ordered a mocha frappe and sat down. She studied the few numbers on her arm. Why did she even write down the number? She slumped in her chair a bit more as her mind drifted to the awkward blonde boy. Its just that something about him intrigued her, (maybe it was the unusual blondeness of his hair). She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice her best friend walk through the door (and Trish _always makes an entrance_). Trish ordered her coffee and pulled up a seat next to Ally, who was still consumed by her arm.

Trish raised an eyebrow before finally asking. "Um Ally?" Ally's head shot up and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her best friend. "What are you doing?"

Ally blinked a few times before shaking her head slightly. "Nothing why?" Trish shot her a deadpanned look as she took a sip of her coffee. Ally and Trish had been best friends for almost 6 years now, and they knew how to tell when the other one was lying. Just like Trish figured out when Ally lied about how great she looked in her polka dot skirt.

It wasn't pretty.

Ally looked down at the table. Might as well tell her. She uncovered her arm and showed Trish the messy penmanship on her arm. Trish's eyes widened in shock and almost spit out her coffee. "Ally! Is that a phone number?" She had an excited glint in her eyes.

Ally bit her bottom lip slightly before giving her friend a wary smile. "Well sort of." She awkwardly chuckled a bit before looking down at her shoes and pulling her lips in a tight line.

Trish slammed her coffee cup on the table and droplets of coffee flew out of her cup. She shot Ally a blank look.

"Spill it."

/

"I don't even know what happen! He was like bouncing around in the car and just wouldn't stop! He was making me switch lanes and follow someone and it was just so crazy!" Austin's mother huffed out her last sentence before looking at the doctor. "I'm just a little worried doc."

Austin rolled his eyes and looked away. She was over exaggerating everything. I mean sure he ran around his car and stuff, and like jerked the wheel away from his mom to get next to this car.

Ok she should've called 911 on his ass.

The overly tall male doctor smiled and nodded. "Do you mind if I talk to Austin alone for a second?" Austin's mom shut up for a bit and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, but can you figure out why he's acting like this? It just happened out of nowhere and-" Austin's mother got cut off by the doctor who literally had to shove her out of the room.

"Yes yes, will do. Hurry off now," He slammed the door in her face before turning to Austin. "Your mom can really be a handful." He chuckled lightly.

Austin let a smile laugh erupt from his mouth. "Yeah she just likes to run her mouth." The doctor smiled and pulled up a small stool as he sat across him.

"So your mother seems to think that you've gone crazy," The doctor (who after 17 years, the name still remained unknown to Austin) said. He grabbed his binder and a pen and started to jot a few notes down. "So run by me what happened today," he said.

Austin just shrugged and sighed. "I mean you already got most of it." He closed his eyes slightly before starting.

"So we were on our way to this appointment at around 6 something? 7 something? I'm not really sure. Oh and by the way, why on earth would you open your office at 5 in the morning? Like come on man," Austin replied as he kept on rambling.

The doctor raised his eyebrows with amusement. "Austin?" The blonde looked up abruptly, his eyes wide. "Would you mind getting on with the story?" Austin scratched the back of his neck nervously before nodding.

"So we were in the car and everything, and we were just about here. That was when I got really bored and just started looking around. And that's when I saw this girl." Austin smiled slightly at the memory of the cute girl in the car. " She was rocking out to some Led Zeppelin song, had her hair all messed up, and just had this huge smile on her face like she didn't care about anything else. And I usually wouldn't care or would just let it pass through my mind, but she was just," he rambled on and then gave a long sigh.

"So gorgeous," he said in a small whisper as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

He allowed his head to tilt to the side as he continued., "So then when the light turned green, " he chuckled nervously, " I kind of made my mom merge lanes to follow that girl. Then I followed her and merged lanes again so that I could be next to her again." He looked down at his shoelaces, because at this time they were just _oh so interesting._

He silently thought about the next part. He kind of laughed at the thought of what he did. Why did he even give her his number? Wasn't It supposed to be that she gave him her number? He knew that wouldn't happen though. She probably didn't feel this odd connection between them. In fact, he's not surprised that she just didn't run the red light and drive away as fast as she could.

Cause I mean, who wouldn't when they're being hit on in a car?

Austin moved himself so that his back was leaning against the wall as he sat on the doctors bench operation thingy. He took a long breath before explaining to the doctor what happened. "I was next to her again, and I kind of gave her my number," he said, questioning his own thoughts.

The doctors eyebrows shot up as he nodded. "Anything else?"

Austin shook his head. "Nothing really important."

The doctor nodded and closed his book. "Well, good news! You're not exactly crazy." He smiled at the emotionless boy in front of him.

Austin raised his eyebrows slightly. "So I'm just dumb then?"

The doctor smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Just in love," He smiled as he heard the boy groan. The doctor stood up and placed a hand on the doorknob. "Well, same thing."

After the doctor exited the room, he couldn't help but to laugh as he looked back at the boy, sinking down in his seat.

/

"I think that's a 7!"

"No wait that's definitely a 9."

"Are you sure?"

Ally confidently nodded. "Yeah, I remembered that because I made the little 789 joke in my head when I wrote it down," she giggled slightly," I mean if 7 ate 9, then why is 9 there?" She started to giggle uncontrollably as Trish stared at her with an unamused expression.

"Ally focus!" She grabbed Ally by the shoulders and shook her back and forth vigorously. "A cute boy and a possible relationship is at stake here!" Ally finally stopped laughing and looked at her best friend.

"Wait Trish. Even if we do figure out all the numbers, that doesn't mean we're gonna call each other all the time, get together, then fall in love," Ally said pointedly," I mean if anything, we'd just become friends, or I'd just find out how creepy he is and change my number."

Trish rolled her eyes at her oblivious friend. "Ally are you listening to yourself? From what you told me, this boy basically threw his number at you, and desperately wanted you to take it and call him," Trish pointed out.

Ally looked at her expectantly. "Yeah so?" Trish facepalmed herself. Literally. She ran her fingers down her face, over exaggerating the action.

"Ally, guys don't give their number to you so that you guys could be friends. I mean he was clearly hitting on you, so grow a pair and take his number!" Trish exclaimed.

Ally scrunched her eyebrows together. "Grow a pair?"

Trish waved it off. "You know what I mean. Now come on, there are three missing numbers and we have all day!"

Oh joy.

They both stared at the paper that they transferred the number onto. All the numbers that were slightly messy were uncovered, thanks to Trish's keen ability to read messy handwriting (Guess that's a thing). Something popped into Trish's mind.

"Ally, if you guys had the same area code, why didn't you just copy the last 7 numbers?" Trish questioned. Ally froze at the question. She dropped her head low in stupidity. Apparently being on the honor roll and wanting to be a double music major didn't make you all that smart in this field of life.

It's okay though, she could play a mean version of Hot Cross Buns.

/

"Trish this is hopeless! There are probably over a thousand different combinations!"

They've been in the same coffee shop for 12 hours trying to figure out this number problem, and they were pretty sure that the manager was getting pissed at them. Trish patted Ally's arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out," Trish said with a small smile.

Ally just shook her head and walked up to throw away her 4th cup of coffee. "Look Trish, I know that you were really excited about this, but I think it might be time to give up."

Trish opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut her mouth. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Trish grabbed the few napkins that were on the table. "I'll just throw these away then."

Ally nodded and went to pick up her stuff. Without her knowing, Trish stuffed the napkins in the front pocket of her shorts. She quickly picked up her bag. "Hey Ally, I'm just gonna head out. Sorry about all of this," Trish replied sadly.

Ally just shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, really." Trish gave her a small hug as she bolted out the door. She felt around in her pocket to make sure that the napkins were still there. They were. She smiled as she walked over to her car

_"Ha. Forget about it my ass,"_ she thought.

**I wrote this in three hours. It's unedited and it's just a mess of crap. Sorry. If there are any grammatical mistakes, I'm apologizing now. If you want to point it out, thats fine. If not, whatever.**

**Thank you for everything that you do xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :)**

"Oh I'm sorry, guess I have the wrong number. Sorry to disturb you. Yes, I'm sorry that I woke you up. Yes, oh okay thanks for telling me to fuck myself. Mhm ok ok bye."

Trish angrily ended the call and groaned. That was probably the 200th number she called, give or take a few. There was probably a better way to figure out the weird boy's number than to call every possible number combination, but you know, whatever. Trish crossed out a few numbers before dialing the next number.

Why hopelessly spend 3 hours dialing numbers? Simple.

Trish knew that Ally hasn't had a decent boyfriend in a long time. In fact, her last boyfriend was a complete asshole.

Just a clarification for guys, it is NOT okay to feed a girl sushi from the gas station on the first date. Just ew.

She knew that Ally deserved better, and from what she had said about that blonde boy, he seemed so genuine and dorky. And that's just what Ally needed. She needed a nice guy, instead of a guy who makes her throw up on the first date.

Shudder.

Trish held the phone up to her ear as she waited for the person to pick up. She glanced at the clock. 12:08 AM. If that boy was asleep right now, he was a real dud. When the person finally picked up, she plopped her head in her hand.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but by any chance are you a strange blonde boy who gave his number to my best friend in a car?" She waited for a second before hearing the person hang up.

"Ugh bitch," she mumbled under her breath. It was the best greeting she could come up with. It wasn't like she was gonna beat around the bush about it. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. She groaned as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

_"Ally better bake me a huge fucking batch of cookies after this,"_ she thought silently as she dialed the next number.

/

"So Austin, what did the doctor say to you?"

His mother had been pestering him all day about the small conversation he had with Dr. What's His Face. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water.

"Nothing mom, he just told me that I wasn't crazy," he replied. He set his glass down in the kitchen before sitting down in the living room.

"Oh really? Then why exactly were you acting so dumb this morning?" His mother questioned impatiently.

"Maybe cause I was with you," Austin replied in a small whisper, silently wishing she hadn't heard it.

His mother leaned closer to him. "I'm sorry what was that?"

Austin shook his head, already bored by this conversation. "Nothing mother," Austin said slightly sarcastically. She just huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well fine then. Go to bed already. It's already midnight and you have to work tomorrow at the store," his mom said.

Austin groaned loudly. His parents owned a mattress store. Yes, a mattress store. He hated working shifts there because it was just downright embarrassing, especially those stupid costumes and accents that his parents used during their commercials. Most of the time, Austin would just hide behind the counter until his shift was over.

"But I hate working there! I'm probably gonna mess up the inventory or something!" Austin whined.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Oh please, they're mattresses. You can't mess that up. And besides, it's Sunday so it'll only be like a six hour shift." Austin opened his mouth to say something else, but he just shook his head and stood up.

"Whatever," he said. He walked towards the stairs after throwing a small "goodnight" to his mom. She can be the most irritating woman in the world, but he knows that she cares, and that's all that matters.

He plopped himself onto his bed and checked his phone. No new messages. Of course. The only person that texted him was his best friend Dez. Apparently, his parents were too cool for him.

That was the point when Austin realized that he had poured out his story to a doctor whose name Austin still didn't know, but hadn't told his best friend yet.

Oops.

He immediately texted Dez.

_**Text me back ASAP.**_

He put his phone down as he got ready for bed. He didn't expect a reply from Dez because he was the type of guy to go to bed early, which is probably why he had so much energy all the time.

He began was in the middle of scrolling through his pictures when he got a call from an unknown number. Huh.

He scrunched his eyebrows together. The location was also in Miami, so it was close. _"Probably just a wrong number,"_ he had thought.

He hesitantly answered the call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, look I've been doing this all night, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Are you a weird blonde boy that gave his number to my best friend through the car window this morning?" A bored tone replied.

His eyes widened.

Blink.

Blink.

Um.

Oh.

He didn't think that she had actually gotten all of his number. He muttered a few string of words before clearing his voice. "Um yeah actually, that was me."

The line was dead. The quite chatty girl did not mutter a word. He looked at the phone to check if she was on the phone. She was. He scrunched his eyebrows together. "Um hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Are you like punking me? If you are, cut the shit cause I really don't have the time for this." The voice suddenly said.

"Um no?" He said. Why did that brunette girl send her best friend to talk to him instead? Was he that bad?

"Are you lying to me right now?" She asked, sounding very urgent.

He shook his head. "Look I'm really-"

"Blink for yes and breathe for no." She requested. What?

"Uh, I-"

"Did you blink? I can't see you." She said. He looked at his phone. Maybe he should just hang up. He shook his head and put the phone back to his ear where he heard the girl ranting in Spanish.

What.

Now he was a relatively shy guy, but his annoyance began to bubble up. He curled his left hand in a lightly firm fist. "Ok look lady," He said in a firm voice, shutting off the girl's Spanish ramble," I don't know what you want from me, but I know damn sure that that guy was me. If your best friend is a really really pretty brunette girl who has some weird obsession for old 70's music, then I'm your guy. I mean who else gives their number to a girl through a fucking window? I mean if that's not the girl you're talking about, then calm down, shut the fuck up, and end the call so I can get some fucking sleep." He ended his rant.

His fist unraveled and his fingers began to run through his hair. His pacing had come to a halt before he sat down at the edge of his bed. He stayed silent for a few moments to wait for the girl's response. But there was nothing.

Silence.

None of them hung up.

After two minutes, the voice let out a long sigh and spoke again.

"So I'm Trish."

/

Sunday morning.

8:42 AM.

Ally was still asleep, and honestly, everyone in Miami should still be asleep. Even the birds were chirping, like that blissful shit in the movies. Her peace was rudely interrupted by someone opening her bedroom door rather loudly.

"Ally!" The voice yelled. The bedroom door slammed shut, so loud you could probably hear it from outside.

Ally woke from her groggy stage and blinked her eyes as her vision started to clear up. She rubbed her eyes furiously. As soon as she saw Trish's face, she groaned loudly and sat up. She pulled the covers over her legs. She faced Trish again and realized that she held up a small index card with a few scribbles on it. Ally covered her face with bother her hands as she groaned once again. "Oh god, what fresh hell is this," Ally said, raising one eyebrow.

Trish gave her a small smile as she waved around the card. "Oh I don't know, maybe the number of one odd young boy." She smirked as she tossed the card over to Ally.

Ally picked up the card by the top corner with disgust. "Trish, I don't want your leftovers okay?" She tossed the card to the foot of her bed and lied back down. Trish rolled her eyes and picked up the card again. She flicked it back to Ally and it landed on her stomach.

"It's not like that," Trish replied. She sat at the edge of Ally's bed. "Look, after last night, I took the napkins that we were brainstorming numbers on. It took like a million hours, but I finally found the boy who gave you his number," Trish explained.

Ally suddenly sat upright and grabbed the card. "Wait, so this is his number?" She asked. Trish nodded. Ally raised one eyebrow. "How can you be sure?"

Trish played with the ends of her hair. "I asked him. I basically wore him down until he blew up and described who you were and stuff," Trish said, "It was actually pretty funny."

Ally smiled a little as she admired the card. She looked back up at Trish and smiled brightly. "You really did all that for me?" She asked. Trish nodded and couldn't help but to grin at her.

"Ally you're my best friend and you deserve great things. I just want you to be happy." Trish replied sheepishly. Ally cooed and leaned over to give Trish a hug.

"I love you Trish," Ally mumbled softly. Trish pulled away and ruffled Ally's already messy hair.

"Love you too chica."

Ally played with her hair quietly. "So, what did he say about me?"

Trish let out a small chuckle. "He said that you were pretty. Really _really_ pretty." Ally let out a small blush before looking down at her hands. "So," Trish pointed to the card in Ally's hand," Are you gonna call him now?"

Ally took a hard look at the card. She hadn't really had a guy give her his number before. Maybe that's why she felt so pressured and nervous. She had a bit more appreciation for guys now, realizing how they feel about calling the girl first.

Damn.

What's the worst that could happen?

She rolled her eyes playfully as she reached for her phone and dialed.

**Unedited. Sorry.**

**Thanks for your feedback guys. I love it.**

**Dylan, if you're reading this, thanks for reading it buddy :)**

**Until next time xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. Enjoy :)**

Ally slammed her locker shut in frustration. She had been up all night staring at the ceiling of her room hoping to reach some sort of epiphany about what she was doing with her life. In reality, she was basically just staring at a white wall waiting for something to happen. Like some song that would play out of nowhere or some sort of sign that told her what choices to make.

And no, she did not call the number.

Gosh.

She fumbled with her books that were gingerly stacked in her left arm. As she walked to her biology class, she sent a small smile to the few people that acknowledged her presence. She wasn't a popular girl who had her own clique and bossed people around. Much to her surprise, there weren't that many bitchy people at her school.

Anyways, most people just did weed or something and were too stoned to be mean.

On this day, she was the fourth person to get to her biology class. She quickly scurried to her seat in the back left corner and pulled out her phone. She checked her text messages before plugging in her earphones. She scrolled down her music playlists before selecting one. She leaned back in her seat as she contently listened to old 70's music.

She looked at the window that was conveniently next to her seat. She sighed as she crossed her arms and looked away from the small group of people that were already in the room.

She just didn't see the point.

Didn't see the point of trying, of laughing, or of anything really. And she most definitely didn't see the point in calling up some dude (whose number is still gingerly placed in her back pocket thank you very much). Once she realized that her negative thoughts were seeping back in again, all she wanted to do was hit it with a fly swatter until it went away.

It just doesn't work like that.

She tried to lift her spirits by thinking solely of getting out of here. She couldn't wait to graduate and leave Miami, not that it wasn't a great place, but she could never tan and it lowkey pissed her off.

Ok so maybe that wasn't the actual reason.

It didn't matter though. She already sent in all her applications to different colleges all around the east coast. So basically, whenever she was ready, she could just bolt out of the place and never look back (which was basically her plan).

Her right earphone suddenly got ripped out of her ear, interrupting her precious thoughts, and most importantly, the Stairway to Heaven. You don't mess with that shit.

She snapped her head up to the culprit to see Trish with an expectant look on her face. Ally raised her left eyebrow. "Do you always make it a habit to interrupt someone's bliss?" Ally snapped.

Trish blinked a few times before nodding her head. "Uh yeah, it's kinda what I do."

Ally rolled her eyes and looked around the classroom. "What are you even doing here? This isn't your class." Ally stated. Trish gave her a pointed look before sitting on one of the nearby desktops.

"Yeah I know, but what happened to you this morning? You usually meet me by the music room everyday before the first bell." Trish asked.

Ally shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms lazily. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to get to class early today."

Trish gave her the "you better not be lying to me look". Ally just gave her a small smile to reassure her before looking out the window again.

"Well shit Ally!" Trish threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "You could've told me before you decided to just leave! Jesus I thought you were kidnapped or went into cardiac arrest or something!" She looked away and shook her head slightly.

Ally slowly turned her head to face Trish. "Cardiac arrest?" Ally asked incredulously.

Trish nodded furiously. "Hey it can happen," she pointed out.

Ally sighed and tilted her head a bit. "Trish, I'm absolutely fine okay?"

Trish tapped her foot softly on the floor. "Fine," she said. Silence fell over them for a few seconds before conversation started up again. "So, while we're on this note," Trish said watching Ally scrunch her eyebrows together, "Why'd you ditch me yesterday?"

Ally finally stopped her song and ripped out the other earphone. "What are you talking about Trish? I didn't ditch you," Ally said.

Trish crossed her arms. "Ok well you didn't answer any of my texts to confirm our plans, and when I went to go see you at your house, you weren't there."

Ha.

Oh yeah.

That.

Ally pulled her lips into a tight line before shrugging. "I was at the library catching up on a few things," she lied.

Yesterday, Trish wanted to make plans to see some movie starring Jason Black, an actor who was probably (in her book) most famous for making out with someone so much that you wanted to rip your eyes out.

So to be fair, she basically saved her own life by not going to that dumb movie.

"Well I mean I dropped by the library also, and you weren't there." Trish stated.

Ally let a small giggle escape her mouth. "You know where the library is?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "No, I just followed the nerd pack."

Ally ignored the semi offensive remark. "Look, what do you want me to tell you Trish?"

Trish stood up and walked closer to Ally's desk before sitting on the top of it. "I want you to tell me that you hooked up with that guy!" Trish loudly whispered.

Ally threw back her head with a groan. "Really? Does it always come back to this?" Trish gave her a pointed look. "Ok no, I didn't hook up with him. I haven't even called him yet," Ally stated.

"What? Why not?" Trish stood up as she almost yelled. Right before Ally could open her mouth, the second bell rang and the teacher came in.

As usual, most of the girls swooned when Mr. John Reynolds came in the room. He was in his late twenties but a lot of the students still hit on him. It was understandable. He was pretty handsome and all, but isn't that like really gross to try to hook up with your teacher?

Barf.

He glanced over the class and his eyes landed on Trish. "Ms. De la Rosa? I don't believe you're in this period," he stated.

Trish shrugged her shoulders and hopped off of Ally's desk. "I know, but I just love your class," Trish said sarcastically, exaggerating every word.

Ally released a small chuckle as Trish shot her a wink. Mr. Reynolds let out a small smile. "Yeah yeah. Now shoo." He motioned for her leave.

"Ok fine," Trish grabbed her bag and walked towards the door, "Bye Johnny!" She yelled as she walked out the door, leaving Ally in a fit of giggles.

/

Austin stared at the mirror in his locker. He readjusted his tie and tried to make it neat. He eventually got frustrated with it and just let it be. He looked around him and saw every guy with a neatly made tie hanging from their neck.

"How are you supposed to tie a tie? It's so goddamn difficult," Austin mumbled. He began moving around a few books in his locker.

"That is one stupid looking tie man," a voice said. Austin immediately recognized the voice and rolled his eyes.

He turned around and looked at the tall boy. "Yeah no shit Dez. Well are you gonna help me with it or not?" Dez cracked a small smile before reaching over to redo Austin's tie.

"Dude, I can't tie your ties forever," He said while crossing over the tie a few times. "When are you gonna learn how to do it?"

Austin shrugged before fixing his collar. "I don't know, it's just so stupid," he said. He turned back around to his locker before taking out a few things. "And if you're not gonna tie them, then I'll just find someone else to tie them," he said.

He watched Dez smirk through his mirror. "Does Ally know how to tie ties?" Austin froze his movements before turning around to face Dez. After the strange chat with Trish, he had learned a bit more about this girl. Well basically just that her name was Ally.

But that was enough.

And of course he told Dez because he was his best friend, which apparently wasn't such a smart move. He glared at Dez, who was apparently having a field day.

Austin shook his head slightly. "You cocky bastard," he said before shutting his locker closed. Dez flashed a smile as they walked over to his locker.

Dez spun the dial a few times before it opened. "So why haven't you called her yet?" he asked.

Austin fumbled with his tie a bit. "I don't have her number man."

Dez let his head back as he laughed. "So she has to make the first move?" He asked as he turned around and placed a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Ha that's hilarious man. So why don't you think she called then?"

Austin looked at the floor and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess she just needs to think about a few things or something," he said.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to see your ugly ass again," Dez said with humorous tone as he shut his locker.

Austin punched Dez lightly on the shoulder. He thought about it. It was a possibility, right? Maybe that's why she didn't call.

"Maybe you're right," Austin said, making them both stop walking. "Maybe she just doesn't even want to talk to me or anything."

Dez rolled his eyes as he pushed Austin to keep walking with him. "Dude I was just joking. She'll call. And lighten up would you? You sound like a girl."

Dez ruffled Austin's hair as they were making their way to class. They walked in silence, saying a quick hi to a few people. When they were outside of Austin's classroom, Austin turned to him. "Promise?"

Dez raised his eyebrow. "Promise what?"

Austin let out a small breath. "Promise that she'll call?"

Dez gave him a blank expression before taking his left hand slapping Austin on his cheek and pushing him into his classroom.

Dez shook his head as he walked away.

_What a whimp._

/

Lunch time came around quickly. Ally sat in the cafeteria with Trish and a few close friends. As they started to talk about some weird girly crap, Ally began to jot a few things down in her little brown book that no one ever dared to touch.

"So Ally," she heard Trish say as she bit into her apple, "We never got to finish our conversation this morning."

Ally rolled her eyes as she set down her ink pen. "Actually, I think we finished," she said with a matter of fact tone.

Trish stuck out her bottom lip and lightly slapped her hands onto the table. "Come on Ally! Why won't you just give him a call? Nothing bad can happen," Trish said.

Ally grabbed her water bottle and took a sip. "Look Trish, I think it's nice that you want to set me up with a stranger," Ally said sarcastically," But I just want things to stay the same right now. I'm fine with just being me," She said.

Trish closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Man you can talk," she said. She let out a frustrated groan. "Ok!" She snapped, causing Ally to look up at her. "I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Trish said.

Trish stared directly at Ally. "Ok Ally, if you call this poor boy who has probably been waiting all week for this," Trish started and Ally edged her on. Trish took a long breath and closed her eyes. "Ok. If you do this, I'll never make you go to see another movie with Jason Black ever again."

Ally's eyes widened and stared at Trish who held up Ally's phone. "Are you serious?" Ally asked.

Trish didn't do anything but nod. "Yeah, but you have to call him now though."

Ally basically dived for the phone.

/

Austin picked at his food. There were a few things on his mind, and the fact that Dez was squabbling with a few of their friends about some random shit wasn't helping. He tried to make conversation with Danny, a kid who sat at their table but wouldn't talk to anyone, but that failed.

Again.

Whatever. He went back to eating his food when he felt his front right pocket vibrate. He took out his phone and raised his eyebrow at the number. It was their area code alright, but who would be calling him that wasn't already at his school?

He let the curiosity get the better of him and he answered the call and shoved some carrots into his mouth.

"Hello?" He asked. There were various voices in the background and could barely make out one voice.

"Uh hey," a voice said more clearly.

"Who is this?" He asked and took a swig of his water.

"Um I'm Ally."

At the sound of her name, he spit out his water onto the table and the phone slipped from his left hand. His eyes were wide and blinked a few times to try to understand everything.

"Dude! What's your problem?" He looked at Dez who stared back at him in confusion. Austin just shook his head and threw a few napkins his way as he made his way to the floor to retrieve his phone.

Austin sighed in relief when he saw that Ally was still on the phone. He picked up his phone and placed it back on his ear.

"-I don't know there was just a bunch of yelling. No Trish nothing yet calm your ass." He smiled at her words.

"Hello?" He cautiously spoke again.

"Oh hey what happened?" Ally said with a cheery tone

"Sorry about that, I was just surprised that you called," he said lightly.

"Yeah sorry it's probably a bad time, but Trish made me call you right now," Ally said with a cool voice.

_God bless you Trish._

"Oh really? Thank that girl for me again," he said with a small chuckle. Ally just giggled in response.

Her laugh.

_It made his heart_ _fucking flutter._

"Hey Austin?" He heard Dez calling his name from across the table. He looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Who are you talking to?" Austin shook his head and waved him off as he started to return to his call.

"So, what's-"

"Oh man it's not Ally is it?" Dez yelled as he reached over to grab the phone out of Austin's hand. He placed it on his ear and swiftly dodged Austin's slaps and punches. "Hey is this Ally?" Dez asked.

"Um yes?" Ally said hesitantly.

"You know Austin's been going crazy for you to call him right? He was-"

The phone was ripped out of his ear before he could finish his sentence. Austin sat back down in his seat with his phone firmly by his ear.

"Sorry about that," Austin apologized.

"So you've been going crazy over me huh?" Ally asked teasingly.

Austin nervously played with his jacked. "Um that's just, uh yeah I mean, uh wow Dez is such a dick," he stuttered.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you out man," Dez said, trying to defend himself. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Well I'd love to meet him, I guess," Ally replied with a small giggle.

_Shit her laugh._

"So anyways," Austin started.

"Yeah?"

"Um,"

"Mhm,"

"Hey," Austin said lightly.

"Hi," Ally said, ever so cutely.

They both erupted into a fit of laughs as they realized how stupid they were being.

"So," Austin started, "Do you-"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Austin shut his eyes tightly and sighed.

"Was that your bell?" Ally asked.

Austin made a face. "Yeah it was."

"Oh," Ally said, "Well I guess I should probably go too."

"Um yeah, but um if you're not really doing anything later," he started, "Do you maybe want to um," he nervously stuttered. He fiddled with the hem of his sleeves and tried to come up with the right words.

"Like um maybe you want to like meet up or um, or I don't know like-"

"Sure," Ally responded with a small giggle, "Whichever sounds better, the like or the um."

Austin let out a laugh. "Ok yeah, so I guess I'll text you or something."

"Ok sure," Ally said sweetly," So um bye Austin."

"Bye Ally," he said with a sweet smile.

END CALL.

**The call part seems a little off for me. Sorry. I read it over once and it didn't seem too gay. I ended it before the lunch scene, but I feel like you guys would have tied up and murdered me if I had. So there.**

**And my emails are acting up so I hope you guys see that I updated :)**

**Spoiler Alert:**

**No one's gonna get pregnant.**

**No one's gonna get murdered.**

**No one's gonna get kidnapped and drugged.**

**Right now I have no intention to screw up their make believe lives.**

**Ok?**

**Ok. Cool.**

**See ya.**

***Oh and if anyone wants to make a cover/picture/whatever thing for this book, go ahead and PM me.**


End file.
